A Flower For You
by CemeBlack
Summary: Jena is a year younger than Harry – but because of her brother being famous she has always been in his shadow. When Jena gets detention for being in the corridor after seeing something in the courtyard, Harry is shocked because normally his sister won't break any rules so why had she broke a rule? could there be a reason or is it because of her friendship with Draco Malfoy?
1. Introduction

**Summary**:

Jena is a year younger than Harry – but because of her brother being famous she has always been in his shadow, she befriend Draco Malfoy against her Brother's bitter judgement. When Jena gets detention for being in the corridor after seeing something in the courtyard, Harry is shocked because normally his sister won't break any rules so why had she broke a rule? could there be something she had seen that made her do it out of curiousity? or was it because she had befriend Draco Malfoy - Harry's arch enemy.

**Discliamer**: I do not own Harry Potter Characters they belong to J.K Rowling

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

"Harry….Harry" Come Ron's voice making Harry turn to see Ron and Hermione coming to a standstill.

"What?" He asked and saw them looking at each other before Ron spoke.

"Did you hear, your sister Jena's got detention?" "Professor Snape caught her yesterday night in the corridors looking out the window." Hermione said they both watch Harry who stood a bit in shock.

"Jena….you guys must have heard wrong; Jena won't just break the rules – surely you heard wrong." Harry said in a hard-to-believe voice, his sister Jena was a year younger then he was, but she could handle the Dursleys well enough and he had heard nothing but good; she was a girl who did everything by the school rules and to hear she was out in the corridor was both unreal to even believe and she must have had her reasons…with the Dementors around she would be in danger and yet she had not thought about that.

Just before any could speak he spotted his sister walking along the corridor towards them – she had her school bag on her shoulder though she was tall for her age; she was fascinating…she had long dark-red hair with a tint of black in it and like Harry she had her mother's Lily's eyes and smile as he heard Professor Lupin once told him. She was at least in Gryffindor which was a blessing he had worried that the sorting hat would put her in Slytherin with Draco Malfoy. He didn't want his sister to be influence by Draco's believes yet one thing did disturb him and it was that unlike he who didn't want to be Draco's friend she had accepted his friendship out of kindness but didn't take nonsense from him; Harry had seen Draco who every time she passed him tried to impress her and when she either turned to look at him with a friendly smile he would blush. She stopped in front him and he knew he had to hear the truth from Jena.

"Jena how has your lessons be?" Harry asked and watched to see her reaction what was there he didn't know about his sister he was protective about her for she was the only family he had and worried about her.

"It has been all right – I have gained the highest marks in the class…though I have a free afternoon; then later two Potion Periods; I have to hand in my essay on Deadly potions." Jena said and Harry waited for the part where she would tell him she has detention and why?

"Anything else you like to tell me Jena?" He pressed and Jena just merely looked away towards the courtyard.

"Yeah….Draco has asked me if I'd like to meet his father, he'd been asking me the whole week so I finally out of curiosity agreed so I'll be meeting him after my classes, Draco said he had a surprise for me." Jena said with a smile. Harry, Ron and Hermione was all staring at her with shock and were speechless they had yet to come to terms that she had accepted Draco Malfoy's friendship, though it was Harry who spoke first.

"Draco Malfoy – you agreed to meet his father, alone and he has a surprise for you – Jena how many times must I tell you Draco is not a good influence to you; he is vile, cruel and a bully….I forbid you to go with him anywhere, and what is this I hear about you getting a detention; why did you get a detention?" Harry said and Ron nodded in agreement but backed away when he saw Jena narrow her eyes in slits – and said in a cold voice.

"Don't you dare insult him Harry – I will do what I want to do, you are my big brother and I respect you but don't think that you can control me; I chose to be Draco's true friend but I'll not allow him to insult you nor will I allow you to insult him.-" She paused glaring at her brother "As for the detention, I got it because I was out of bed in the corridors, I saw something down at the courtyard; or someone, Professor Snape caught me and said I'll have detention." She finished she was beyond furious, her body was trembling with rage. Harry glared back at his sister he was about to say something when another familiar voice spoke behind Jena.

"My…my…my siblings arguing in the corridor – don't you two have classes to attained." Harry looked over his sister shoulder just as Jena turned around. Severus Snape stood inches from them his greasy black hair reached till his shoulders and his cold black eyes regarded them both he wore black robes and he had a hooked nose as he looked at Harry, Harry notice the usual dislike glare but when he regarded Jena there was no dislike, just an unknown expression.

"I apologize Professor we didn't mean to cause trouble.-" Jena began but when she looked at Harry he saw anger was still in her eyes but also hurt. "We only had a different opinion." She added. Severus watched Jena it was still uncanny how much she was like Lily, he too had been surprise seeing her in the corridor looking at the window.

Then he looked at Harry.

"Potter I hope you weren't the one who caused your sister last night to step out of line?" He asked coldly and Harry clenched his fist and watched Jena who had turned to look at him.

"No, Professor…" He merely said making Snape smirk at his answer then he looked at Jena again.

"Run alone Miss Potter – I'll let you know at the end of your Potion Period about your detention." He said calmly and Jena nodded she gave Harry a hurtful look and said before she walked away. "I thought you above everyone else will understand how it feels…"

Snape watched Jena go and could see her lifting her hand to rub away a tear, he knew what she was talking about – here her brother was famous and she was his shadow…many just wanted to be close to her to be in her brother's circle, he still didn't understand why she had broken a school rule but he will find out this evening in their detention. He turned his gaze to Harry.

"Potter, I believe you have Potions now?" Severus asked and Harry nodded he smirked "Ten points from Gryffindor for not being there to wait like the others. Now march." He said and Harry turned walking before Severus along with Ron and Hermione who watched him, they could understand his frustrations and worry. Jena was his only sister and she had chosen to be friends with Draco and his goons who could influence her not to mention hurt her – they still remember what Lucius had done last year when the Chamber was opened; he could take his revenge on the innocent Jena and that Draco has an interest in the girl was no secret at all.

They walked in silent till the dungeons and walked in the classroom and went to their cauldrons and got all their stuff out and ready. Harry glanced towards the Slytherin where he saw Draco talking behind his hand to someone and then when Draco caught him looking at him he had simple glared and laughed then continued to look in front of him.

"Now, that we all are here – we can begin are lesson; today we shall make a simple antidote for different kind of poisons." Snape said coolly and everyone busy themselves with getting their stuff as Snape went to sit at his desk.

"Hey Potter" Draco said and Harry looked at Draco who sneered and said "Heard your sister is sitting detention, I'll ask if I too can sit detention then I can be with her." Harry ignored Draco as he chuckled and continued with his potion, the rest of the period was no different than the others except Draco's taunting knowing how Harry hated it that his sister had accepted his friendship and Snape taking points from Gryffindor for minor mistakes and comparing him to his sister. He silently wondered what his sister was doing now and what she had meant by her words…


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary**:

Jena is a year younger than Harry – but because of her brother being famous she has always been in his shadow, she befriend Draco Malfoy against her Brother's bitter judgement. When Jena gets detention for being in the corridor after seeing something in the courtyard, Harry is shocked because normally his sister won't break any rules so why had she broke a rule? could there be something she had seen that made her do it out of curiousity? or was it because she had befriend Draco Malfoy - Harry's arch enemy.

**Discliamer**: I do not own Harry Potter Characters they belong to J.K Rowling

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Jena sat on the green grass leaning against a tree – her bag was put next to her and she was busy reading a Defence Against The Dark Arts grade 3, she hated it that her brother didn't understand her feelings – that she felt like a shadow here were everyone wanted to know everything about her brother but rarely ask her about herself;

"Funny you sitting her alone Miss Potter don't you have classes?" A voice spoke before a shadow fell over her she lowered her book and looked up into the blue eyes of Professor Remus Lupin; he a brown coat on and had light brown hair, and smiled down at her. She smiled of everyone she loved talking to Professor Lupin because he listened to her.

"No Professor I have the afternoon off – I was just reading some extra things." She said as she showed him the book she was reading.

"Defence Against The Dark Arts grade 3 – your brother is currently using that book..yes so what are you reading about Jena?" He asked curious what she would be reading she was a bit like Hermione she loved to learn new things. Jena stood up and put her bag on her shoulder and then watch him with a smile.

"Werewolves." She said simple, Lupin looked shocked for a moment but then merely smiled and said.

"Werewolves….why are reading about that Jena?" He asked and then quickly added "Would you like to walk with me for a bit?"

"Professor Lupin, that would be fun-" She said and they began to walk along the courtyard "Well to be honest Professor Snape got me the book he said that it would interest me." She said and then saw Professor Lupin nod in understanding.

"That sounds something Snape would do…so why werewolves Jena?" he asked curiously and Jena smiled and held the book against the chest as she looked before her.

"Well I find them curious and fascinating…." She said as Lupin looked at her and then looked forward, she saw that he didn't look like he was ill anymore.

"Yet they are very dangerous when they transform" He said and she heard something in his voice sadness.

"Yes, they are dangerous if you are bitten by a werewolf you'll become one yourself that is if they don't get too excited, but I wonder if they are as dangerous in their human form." She said looking at the sky allowing the wind blow through her hair she didn't see the shock in Lupin's eyes.

"Many wizards have different opinions about werewolves though I can tell you that is never good opinions; they have a hard time to find a job because they are seen as monsters." Remus said bitterly and saw Jena watched him with interest then he saw understanding in her eyes – he wondered if she knew what he truly was.

"Professor Lupin can I tell you something?" She asked and he nodded as they walked along the courtyard.

"It is about last night-" She paused uncertain if she should tell Professor Lupin.

"Yes, I heard about that you were caught by Professor Snape I believe….thought I have to say I was shocked." Professor Lupin said and he seemed almost relieved as if he had expected something else.

"Yes – I saw something in the courtyard, it was a black dog it was just standing staring at me, but something wasn't right; I was wondering what if it an animagus, what if Sirius could transform himself into a dog – then he could have easily passed the Dementors can't he?" She asked and saw Lupin had stopped abruptly but then Lupin smiled and said.

"Don't be silly Jena, it was probably just a stray dog – nothing to worry about I am sure." He said reassuring and saw relief in her eyes.

"Thank you Professor – I know I can trust you" She said with a smile she didn't see the guilt in his eyes.

"Jena….Jena!" They heard someone calling and she turned to see Draco waving Crabbe and Goyle wasn't by him this was something she wasn't use to, he walked towards her.

"Draco, where is Crabbe and Goyle?" She asked curious as he came to a stop before her – for awhile he only watched her and then answered with his drawled voice.

"They are inside – I told them I would like to be alone, I have a free period, I was wondering if you would keep me company I want to show you something." He said and she looked at Professor Lupin who nodded and then she look back at Draco.

"I would love to. There is something I'd like to know from you." She said and innocently took hold of his hand and pulled him forward "We can look for an empty classroom or something." She added and let his hand go the walked along the courtyard towards the corridors. Professor Lupin watched them go, his face showed relief both worry. He was worried that she'd do something dangerous.

Harry saw his sister and Draco walking together; Draco was watching her silently as she smiled and giggled she said something to him and took him by the arm making him blush slightly and then she pulled him forward.

"Harry is everything all right with you? You've been acting differently." Ron asked but understood when he too saw Jena walking next the Draco her hand on his arm, leading him forward and then they disappeared into an empty class room. Harry didn't answer he walked faster until he was by the door he leaned against the wall trying to listen in; it was not that he didn't trust Jena; he did but he didn't trust Draco he knew Draco will try something, she is vulnerable because she seemed to trust Draco; he peeked through the keyhole and saw his sister sitting on a desk and Draco stood before her…he was joined by Ron who too listen in; they could hear the conversation between Draco and Jena.

"Here we can go in here and talk Draco." She said as she took him by the arm and lead him into a classroom that was empty; desk stood here and there, there was one in front and Jena ran to it and sat on the desk, he walked in he inspected the classroom that was filled with dust but then he looked towards Jena and breathed in at the sight of her; the sunlight that come into the room shined onto her making her hair seem to look like it was on fire and her eyes watched him with such kindness. He walked towards her and turned to stand in front of her watching her curiously. He had told Crabbe and Goyle to go to the Slytherin Dormitory for he had some business he wanted to do and they had obeyed him.

"So Draco….would you like to speak first or should I?" Jena asked making him snap out of his thoughts. They were unaware of her brother and Ron listening to every word they spoke.

"I'll go first – You should have seen Potter's face when one of the potions exploded in his face I jinx it-" Draco laughed but paused when Jena narrowed her eyes at him, he didn't know what else to say, it was strange but ever since Jena had come to Hogwarts he had been finding it hard to talk to her without bringing her brother's name up and insulting him; he was unsure what to say to make a conversation to her and he always seem to make a fool of himself in front of her, he wanted to impress her to make her like him. He put his hand through his hair and said "I'm sorry I know you don't like me insulting your brother…I don't know what to say otherwise." He said and felt silly he was glad no one was around to see him like this. Then he saw Jena smile and got off the desk and stood before him she looked up at him and touched his arm affectionately.

"It is ok….Draco, let me begin then shall I?" Jena asked and he nodded she smiled.

"I wanted to know…Draco, tell me about this Blood Purity, I'd like to hear about it?" Jena asked and saw Draco smirk his normal smirk.


End file.
